heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.03.13 - Have More Ice Cream Lian
In Greenwich Village there is a coffee shop. It is not a big name fancy place. It is /not/ one where you have a barista behind the counter making mochachinos. It doesn't even try to be one. Instead, this coffee shop looks almost like it's run by a bunch of 'modern day' hippies. The kind that look almost like they tried to make this place as 'green' as possible. The menu is full of all 'fair trade' and 'organic' offerings. The tables and chairs are all in good condition, but they look like they came out of a variety of second hand shops since none of them appear to match or go together. One whole wall is covered by art that looks like it was done by elementary school students, while the other has a big hand painted mural of a 'rural farm'. In other words, as was indicated, it's a sort of different 'coffee' shop. Which may very well may be why Kate called a friend to meet her here. After all, why would anyone look for her at a place like /this/? "Oh god, -he- got to you, did he?" is the first thing that Roy Harper greets Kate Bishop with, as he gingerly seats himself into the rickety chair opposite the younger archer. Glancing around at the decor, the redheaded SHIELD agent goes on to look at the heiress, eyebrow arched as he lowers his shade. "You know, the old man. He's gone green, and he's gotten you on board too. And now you're both trying to do your sinister hoo-doo green-vibe things on me." "Daddy, you're being melo... melo... silly," Lian Harper comments as she pulls up a chair and clambers up onto it, poised. But only after properly greeting Kate with a HUG. Manners must be observed quite properly, of course! And yes, Lian does get a HUG back from Kate. That is before she motions at something she has in a bowl at the person behind the counter, then at the girl who just hugged her. Which in turn gets a nod from the person behind the counter. "Nah. He didn't have anything to do with this." is said towards the ginger as the blue eyed girl glances over the tops of her sunglasses, before pushing them back up. "This place just has good home made ice cream." "Thank you!" Lian giggles, as she takes the ordered bowl of ice cream, pulls it to her, and starts nomming it, making sure to make -maximum- use of her spoon by practically pulling it alongside her lips so that every drop of yummy coldness sticks to her tongue. Roy, meanwhile, relaxes slightly against the rickety chair, before lifting his hand and ordering the same thing with an eyebrow and a raised finger, as well as pointing at Kate's bowl. After the order is made, Roy grins, draping an arm against the backrest and leaning. "So, if you're not going -green-, what's the deal?" "Agent Barton contacted me the other day." is said after a brief pause, before Kate finally glances over at Roy. "For some reason he decided that he needed to train me. And I decided to go along with it." Yeah. Even Kate can't even believe she said that. All though as she watches Lians reaction to the frozen sugary dairy treat, the female archer does start to smile. "You...?" Roy considers this for a minute. "Aw, c'mon, what's he got that I haven't got?" "Purple, Daddy," Lian says as she continues to eat her ice cream, finding ways that five years old have of drawing out the maximum enjoyment of eating. "But... I wore purple before, princess," Roy notes. "But on you, it looked awful. Besides, your pants had holes." "They were chaps, princess." "But you're not a cowboy." "... go back to the ice cream, princess. Anyway... Kate, you -sure- about that? I mean, I can outshoot him any day..." Roy goes on, pride needled. And there's where that smile of Kates slowly starts to turn into a grin...? Yeap. "Plus he doesn't have to worry about protecting and training Lian. And helping train Mia. Or having to keep tabs on 'The Old Man' in case he needs to rush off and help him." Then there's a slight shrug. "Of course if you wanted to help you could as well..." Now Roy tilts his head, squinting at Kate. "You don't play fair, Kate," the ginger archer grunts, although he has to reluctantly grin, leaning back. "What do you think, Lian?" he asks his daughter. "I think I want more ice cream," Lian announces as she holds up an empty bowl. Pushing the rest of his own untouched bowl over to Lian, Roy nods. "Well, if you wanted," he says, with a wave of his hand. "Wouldn't hurt if I taught you other things besides archery. And the old man usually calls -everyone- in. You're still in, aren't you?" And that grin doesn't even falter as Kate says, "I /can/ do more than just archery. not that I've ever had to use it around you. And Barton offered to train me more than just archery too. but I'll take what I can right now, especially considering certain.... Things." Then there a slight pause, as the female archers gaze drifts to Lian, before she motions for the person behind the counter to send over some more for the girl. "And I'm in. But... And this is just my observations, he's more likely to call you or Mia first long before he'd even think about calling me. So I got a little less to worry about." "Pshwah, the old man's not used to new things coming up, no matter what he says," Roy relaxes, before noticing that Lian somehow has a third bowl. "Wait, Lian, you're gonna get sick, honey, not with that much ice cream..." "MINE!" Lian shrieks, clutching the bowls to her, and sticking her lower lip out in a devastatingly stubborn pout. "Whoa, okay, no, yeah, give me one of those bowls. You're not getting more!" Roy narrows his eyes, reaching to grab a bowl. "NO!" There's a moment of tug-tug-tug between the Harpers until it slip, and goes spinning towards Kate. And as the bowl goes flying, the person behind the counter just makes a 'replacement'. After all, no ice cream should go to waste. Speaking of the flying bowl though... Well Kate tries to bring her arm up to deflect it, and she does. Kinda. She knocks the main bowl away, but some of the ice cream does go flying in a half melted state onto her arm and face. "It looks like he might not be the only one." is said in a deadpan as the woman in purple reaches up to remove her sunglasses, before reaching for some napkins the get what she can off. "Hey now, you're not the one who has to deal with things coming up in the middle of the night. I, for one, do not need new and interesting ways of looking at the contents of my daughter's stomach," Roy says as he grabs napkins, and reaches to dap at the ice cream, pausing at the -look- before just handing the rest of the napkins to Lian. "Leaning back, Roy shakes his head at the person behind the counter. No, no no more ice cream. "So what -things- have happened that you'd need more training for?" "Not has happened." Kate says, once again deadpanning even as she works on cleaning up ice cream. "It's what will happen. And the less you know the better." Then there's a glance at Lian, but nothing is said. At least for a moment or two. "There's just too much that has to be protected." "You know, that just makes me more curious," Roy grins, as he digs a spoon into the one remaining bowl, ignoring Lian's outraged squawk. "Why not just wave a red cape at me and be done with it?" The 'has to be protected' line does cause Roy to give Kate a sharp look. "It's got to do with your group, does it? I should ask Mia...?" There's a faint 'heh' at that before Kate starts to stand up, reaching into her purse for some money. "If... /IF/ it has to do with our group, Mia wouldn't know. But believe me. I don't think it does." is said before the woman in purple shrugs. "I'll just say that I have a suspicion regarding something. I hope it's not true, but if it is, I'm gonna try to be ready for it. Okay?" "Right..." Roy sighs. "Hey Bishop... you sure you're gonna be okay trying to handle it so discretely?" Yeah, so Roy knows -some- big words. Go shoot him. Standing up and ruffling Lian, who's been busy shovelling ice cream so -fast- that she's whining now at having a headache, Roy grins. "Next time, eat slower. Or don't eat so much." Looking back towards Kate, Roy nods. "Let's just talk about these things over an archery range next time, shall we? I can see that Lian's going to be up past her bedtime tonight with -something-..." "I'm not sure if it is anything. Or it'll become anything." Kate says without even turning to look back at Roy. "Just call it a gut feeling." All though then she glances back, and lets out a faint heh at Lian. "Call it a hunch, but I don't think your little warrior will be that bad off tonight. She strikes me as the type that could rip the super powered helmet off of a supervillain by herself if need be. A little ice cream is nothing compared to that." "Yeah. You'd better be right," Roy shakes his head. "Fine. But when it's all over? Call me and tell me what the hell you were on about." "C'mon, Lian, time to head home. You can be a hero at home, okay?" the SHIELD agent calls to his daughter, as she gives Kate a hug, and scampers for the door, not even waiting for her father. "You know, I hope you're right, but..." Later that night: Dialing Kate Bishop, Roy simply hands the phone to his daughter, and trudges off to sleep. Lian: "HiiiiiKatehowareyoudoing do youknowthatWreckItRalph'sa lot offun have you seen the..." Category:Log